A place for me?
by YayaSamuko
Summary: She finally opened her eyes after two years in the coma. [Mention of NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana, The melancholy of Kousaka Honoka that might turn into HonoNicoMaki love triangle] (UPDATED CHAPTER 4/COMPLETE)
1. Awakening

" _She finally opened her eyes after two years in the coma. [Mention of NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana, The melancholy of Kousaka Honoka that might turn into HonoNicoMaki love triangle]"_

 _Disclaimer: I swear to respect every possible pairing from the amazing show that it Love Live… I swear to never flame any pairing just because it's my NOTP… And I swear that HonoMaki and NozoNico will always be my OTPs even though I wrote this…_

… _Also, I do not own them… I mean the characters or show/manga/game/movie/cartoon mentioned here…_

[-x-x-x-]

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

A pair of blue orb slightly, slowly but surely opened themselves. The owner started to watch her surrounding, her eyes still half-closed. Her vision was still blurry, but that was enough for her to get the clue that she was lying on a bed that wasn't hers.

The bed was made of white-colored metal with a white mate and white blankets. At the left side was a bedside table where few machines were placed: a monitor following her heartbeat condition, a serum connected to her left arm and finally a small radio-like instrument with something that seemed like a button at its center.

The owner of the pair of baby blue eyes pushed her back so she could be in a sitting position. To her big surprise, her whole body felt numb. She looked down at her hands and saw lot of bandages enveloping them. The same could be said of the rest of her body though; neck, chest, legs, arm, tummy and even her forehead.

The ginger-haired girl lifted her head as to inspect her surrounding. It was a small room with the bed being at the middle of it, leaning against a wall. On the right of it was a small pliable chair. These were to only things inside the white-colored room. _"Where…? Where am I?"_

The wind gently started to blow from the half-opened glass window, making the girl's waist-length ginger hair to dance at its pace. That was only at that time that the girl picked her now long hair in between two of her fingers. _"My… hair… how come they are that long? Last time I remembered, they were only past shoulders…"_

At that thought, a painful headache started to shake the girl out of her trance-like state. She placed both hand on her head as she almost lost balance. _"What happened? Where am I?"_ More questions ran into her head by each passing second. She tried to remember about her past, but her memories were all blanks of fussy or blurry.

"… _Almost there…"_ A blurry female figure that had brown hair flashed in the girl's mind. The woman was sitting on the passenger's seat on a car while the viewing point was from the rear seat. Mostly everything was blurry; only two figures sitting at the front seat and another one sitting beside could be seen.

" _What's that?"_ A manlier voice panicked as the driver started gripping hard on the steering wheel.

The girly figure by the right of the viewer jumped and clung at the owner of the blurry memory. _"Sis… I'm scared!"_

Soon enough, an annoying screech could be heard, followed by many shacking of the vehicle. The three other people inside the car could be seen panicking and soon enough, the man who was driving was sent flying out of the side window until more shacking happened. The owner of the memory turned to the girl at her side and was about to grab her in a hug when another more violent shacking happened and the roof of the car fell down on the girl. The person owning the memories looked down at her hands to see red liquid covering her hands, clothes and the chair she was sitting in, just like the roof that just fell upon the younger-looking girl.

"Gah…" The blue-eyed girl backed down as these painful memories sent a chill in her throat and she fell back on the bed, her eyes slightly wet. _"What was that? Who were these people?"_ She stared blankly at the ceiling for few seconds before another question ran in her mind. _"Who am I?"_

After slightly calming down, the ginger turned around to inspect her surrounding once again and found herself pushing the button on the radio-like device. Nothing happened for few minutes, but just as the girl was about to let go of a sigh, footsteps could be heard behind the door. Not long after, the door was pushed open from outside, revealing a woman who had past shoulder length crimson red hair and was wearing what seemed like a doctor's uniform; a white oversize coat with a badge with a dark skirt and business high heels.

The newcomer's pair of violet eyes scanned the room and her mouth parted as she saw the ginger sitting on the bed. She walked in the room and did her best to smile at the confused girl. "So, you finally woke up? I have to admit that most of them have lost hope. I'm glad!"

The ginger stared at the red-head and slightly backed away as said woman sat on the pliable chair before taking a notebook from her pocket. The still confused girl somehow felt unsecure as more questions were born in her mind. "S-say…" She said in a low voice.

That was enough to get the taller woman's attention. "What is it? Do you need anything?"

As the blue-eyed girl looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers, the red-head was watching her with a puzzled expression. After trying to gather her courage and formulate a good question, the still half-asleep girl turned to the other woman. "M-may I ask where is this place? And do I know you? And who am I? And what happened?"

That was a lot of question. The doctor was taken aback by that. Some shades of red appeared on the ginger's pale cheeks and soon turn back into looking down once again. Seeing this, the red-hear was confused at first, but curled her lips to give a sad smile. "You don't remember?"

The blue-eyed girl just shook her head as a no.

" _Well, it was to be expected after that event. Most people tend to indirectly and non-intentionally forget things after these kinds of accidents."_ After letting go of a sigh, the doctor placed the notebook back on her coat's pocket as her expression turned into a more serious one. "To answer a question, this is one of the Nishikino hospitals in Nagiita. I am actually the direct heiress of our family's company, also known as Nishikino Maki. You were sent here after a terrible accident since most hospitals from busy town didn't accept to keep someone in the coma for more than six months."

Something that Maki said caught the girl's interest as she slowly raised her head. "Not more than six month…?" She asked in a low tone. "Does that mean I was asleep for more than six months?"

"To be honest, you were in the coma for about two years." The doctor stood up and walked near the window where flakes of snow could be seen falling from the sky. The sky was a mix of white and dark gray as the clock displayed that it was noon. With her back now turned to the patient, Maki let go of another sigh as she leaned against the window for support. "Your whole family got caught in a car accident and you were the only survivor. You body was highly damaged as well, but mother luck had other projects for you and instead sent you in the coma. The fact that you don't remember these is scientifically normal since most people tend to forget things after these kinds of accidents."

The ginger looked down once again as she remembered her vision from earlier. _"So, that's why…"_ She saw a hand grabbing hers and lifter her eyes to see a pair of violet eyes looking at her, a comforting smile drawn on the owner's face.

"I know this might be hard, but you can count on us!" Maki's face turned slightly red at the words, but still looked at the shorter girl as to reassure her.

"T-thank you, Maki-san!" The ginger shyly replied as she looked down once again. This time not of fear, but of another feeling she didn't know. Her heart beat faster as her face turned red. She was at the side of her vision that the red-head has returned back into searching through her notebook. After taking a deep breath, the ginger finally decided to lift her head. "S-say, Maki-san…?"

"What is it, Honoka?" Maki lifted her head to meet with a pair of confused baby blue orb. It took her few seconds to realize what she just said and decided to explain. "Oh, you don't remember your name, right?"

The ginger just shook her head in response.

"Kousaka Honoka! That's your name! We used to be fellow school idols back then, but had to part because of university."

"I see…" Another question ran in Honoka's mind and she debated inside if she wanted to ask it or not. At the end, she felt comfortable enough around the doctor and decided to try it. "So, how about my family members?"

That question took Maki off guard as she just sat, her mouth agape, trying to find the right words to use. She looked down after few seconds until her bangs' shadows were hiding her eyes. "Your family ran a sweet shop called Homura. You had a sister who was two years younger than you. Unfortunately, your former house, just like your belongings were taken away by some association and we couldn't do anything since it seemed like you weren't going to wake up soon. I'm sorry, Honoka…"

Maki felt a hand placed on hers and brought it up. She lifted her head to see a gentle smile on the ginger's face. "Don't worry about it, Maki-san! You already did so much!" Honoka tried to intertwine their fingers, but it was a hard task because of the bandage on her hand. "Even though I might not remember that much, I am sure of one thing; you are a very nice person. Thank you!"

The doctor felt like her face was starting to match the red of her hair. She was honestly taken aback by that declaration and was at loss for words… Until her phone rang. She was brought back into reality as she recognized the ringtone and who the caller was. After letting go of Honoka's hand, she dug it in her pocket before taking a very advance-looking touch screen Smartphone.

Honoka felt a little sad from the sudden movement. She didn't know why, but she liked the feeling of holding hand with the taller woman. She just stared at her bandaged fingers as Maki was answering to whoever was calling her.

"Hello, Nico-chan!" As Maki stood up from the chair and walked toward the window, Honoka couldn't help but to eavesdrop on the conversation. She just looked down, pretending to be spacing out even though she was paying great attention toward the red-head. "I'm still at work now." Unfortunately, due to the phone not being in speaker mode, Honoka couldn't hear what the person – a girl presumably in Honoka's opinion because of the name – was saying. "Yes! I'm still in Nagiita. You can come anytime if you want, but just so you know I won't be the one to welcome you with open arms." The red-head started twirling her hair as a bored expression appeared in her eyes. "I-it's not really like that! Jeez, why are you always so stubborn? If you want to come, just do it! If not, you are free to stay at Tokyo as long as you want!"

The mention of that town caused Honoka to have another slight migraine. _"Tokyo… Akihabara… Otonokizaka… µ's…"_ She tried to find out what she was remembering, but got more confused at each thought. She finally decided to give up on thinking too much about that and instead opted to eavesdrop once again on the red-head.

"I know! I'm not angry! It's just that you are so impossible sometimes." As stopped playing with her hair, her expression slightly softened and she turned to the window once again. "I see… You will be coming next week, you say?" She smiled to herself. "Well, I will have a gift that will surely bring a smile to all of us." She paused an instant as her face turned redder at whatever that Nico was replying. "No! I am not thinking of anything dirty! Jeez, why are you always such a pervert?" She let go of a sigh and started playing with her hair once again. "By the way, have you already talked to the one of them?"

Honoka was starting to get confused by all of that. She finally decided to turn her attention elsewhere and was about to leave the bed if it wasn't for Maki who ran to her side and grabbed her by the wrist. She just watched as Maki had both eyes fixated on her, her left hand holding Honoka's wrist and the other one still holding on her phone.

"You shouldn't get out of the bed yet!" The ginger's face saddened slightly at that sentence and Maki suddenly felt bad. She let go of the shorter girl's hand and cleared her throat. "I-I mean you should not walk on your own yet. I will ask a nurse to bring a wheeling chair later, so please stay still until then."

Honoka nodded her head and Maki let go of a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you understand." She moved back at her former position near the window and placed the phone back on her ear. "Sorry about that! What were you talking about by the way?"

The ginger somehow felt a bad feeling being born inside of her as she saw the red-head talk so casually with the other girl at the other side of the line.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N:**

 **Yaya here! So, I decided to make this after a long dream the other night. It will mainly be a love triangle in which Honoka – who is depraved of mot of her memories – and Nico will compete for Maki. To be honest, I don't know yet how I will make this story progress; I don't have any solid plot in mind yet, so I will just think about it while writing. Also, I still have lot of requested story to write right now, so updating might take time.**

 **That's it! See you next time!**


	2. Complicated feelings

**Chapter 2: Complicated feelings**

 _The windows of the music room were open, allowing the wind and sunlight inside while a beautiful melody was playing. Two figures could be seen sitting on a bench, in front of the large piano while playing, pressing the white ivory keys. The owner of the point of view was the one sitting at the other figure's left. They could see cute manicured fingers in front of them, pressing the keys as to play a melodious series of tone._

 _The two of them were playing a duet, the person doing the bass and the other figure doing the additional decoration, making the song perfect. It lasted for a couple of minute until the song ended and the owner of the memory lifted their head to be face to face with the other person. They couldn't see the other person clearly, but judging by the silhouette, it was female…maybe a high school girl._

 _Despite how blurry the vision was, shades of red could be seen on top of the other person's head, presumably meaning that she had red hair._

" _Nice job, Honoka! You are getting better by each passing day."_

 _The owner of the memory didn't recognize the voice right away but had the feeling they knew the other person very well. They however couldn't place a finger on the answers to these questions and just decided to focus on the dream._

" _It's all thanks to Maki-chan!"_

 _ **Whose voice was that? I don's see anyone else around so…was that my voice?**_ _There was a brief moment of silence._ _ **To think that I wouldn't be able to recognize my own voice…**_

" _What are you talking about?" The other figure turned away from the viewer and moved her left hand next to her face. "I haven't done that much. I just taught you how to play Yume no Tobira because you begged me to."_

" _Silly Maki-chan!"_

 _The owner of the memory could feel their body moving forward and wrapping their arms around the other person._

" _I like you, Maki-chan!"_

" _W-what are you talking about, idiot?! Don't just go around hugging others and say such embarrassing things like that."_

" _Hehe!"_

[-x-x-x-]

A pair of baby blue eyes slowly opened and it didn't take the owner more than few minutes to get her mind in order.

" _A dream?"_ Honoka pushed her back so she was in a sitting position, yet still on the bed, her stomach and legs covered with the white blanket.

As she scanned the surrounding, the ginger saw someone sitting on a chair beside the bed she was currently in. That person had a rather petite figure and judging by her past-shoulder raven hair attached in a ponytail, her child-like facial feathers and her way of dressing, was in her 30s or late 20s. Her attire was composed of a light pink shirt, a dark red skirt and a light blue jacket. She was fast asleep while her head was resting on the bed, a book resting on her lap.

Honoka was surprised to see a 'someone' she didn't recognize and backed away slightly…but didn't manage to move that much because of the multiple bandages on her body. Her movements were slow and awkward and as a result, she fell face first out of the bed, causing a loud thud.

"Gyuu…" The woman clad in orange pajama groaned in pain and attempted to stand up but found no strength in her legs.

"Honoka?"

Said woman turned around—while still on the floor—and saw a pair of ruby red eyes looking for her. Her expression was pure concern and she wasted no time standing up before helping Honoka back on the bed.

"Jeez! If you wanted to go somewhere, you should have woken me instead of doing things on your own. You know that your body has not fully recovered yet." The ravenette scowled and sat at the edge of the bed, staying closer to the patient. The stern look on her face soon turned into a smile though after a couple of second. "But I am glad you are finally awake, Honoka." She slightly turned away as to hide her face from the other woman. "To be honest, I was so happy when Maki told me that you finally woke up. Unfortunately, I couldn't get in touch with the others so they won't be there." There was a brief moment of pause before she spoke again. "I don't think that you were at fault. No one would have been able to do anything in such situation. Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Nozomi and Eri…I am sure that they didn't mean what they said that day."

Honoka fidgeted with the sheets, not totally comfortable talking about things she didn't remember with someone she didn't remember. "A-ano…"

The shorter woman turned back to her. "What's wrong, Honoka? Are you hungry? Do you want to have some fresh air?"

The ginger gulped, almost forgetting the question that was burning her lips. Sure, the raven-haired woman was not that intimidating but rather looked kind and caring and yet, Honoka couldn't help but to be nervous. _"She's a nice person…"_ The ginger slightly looked down, avoiding direct eye contact with the other person. "M-may I know your name?"

[-x-x-x-]

"M-may I know your name?" Honoka shyly asked.

Niko was surprised but quickly snapped out of confusion as she remembered what her girlfriend has told her the night prior. She gave a comforting smile. "So, you really don't remember anything?" The response came into a shake of the head from the ginger. Deciding that it would be better to not rush things by bringing Honoka's memories at once, especially the bad ones, the older girl gave a smile. "Yazawa Niko! I am your friend so you don't have to be afraid." She offered a hand and Honoka reluctantly accepted it.

"N-nice to meet you, Niko-san…"

"You don't have to be that formal." The ravenette moved closer and intertwined their fingers. "We are friends after all!" Shades of pink appeared on the ginger's face as the older woman leaned closer, that smile still glued to her face. "Maki and I will always be your friend…no matter what. We will never let you down."

There was a brief moment of silence as Honoka was trying to calm her mind and form a proper reply. "A-ano…" She gulped slightly. "T-thank you, Niko-chan… You really are a nice person."

The response came in form of Niko taking her in her arms and pressing the younger girl's face against her (not so developed) chest. "I know that this is not like me…but allow me to spoil you a little." Honoka slightly nodded as her face turned slightly pink from embarrassment…but deep inside, she felt a foreign comfort. "I've been so worried when I heard you got accident and fell in the coma. I was sad to hear that your parents and Yukiho couldn't survive…" The ravenette paused an instant. "Anyway, Maki and I are here now so you don't have to worry anymore. We will take care of you until you fully recover."

The ginger felt a warm feeling on her chest as her vision became blurry, tears forming on her eyes. "Thank you, Niko-chan!" The response came in form of Niko hugging her tighter.

[-x-x-x-]

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Maki pushed the door open and entered the room to see Niko hugging Honoka on the bed. She couldn't help her lips from curling into a smile. _"That Niko… But I guess she was really happy… After all, the three of us used to be…"_

"Ah… Maki-san!" The red-head's train of thought was short-lived as Honoka has spotted her and was giving her a smile. The raven-haired woman quickly broke the hug and jumped out of the bed as to try to hide her embarrassment, but her all-red face was making it hard.

The doctor giggled. "I see that the two of you are already getting along well." She giggled before walking by the bed's side. "How are you feeling today, Honoka? May I take your temperature first?" The ginger nodded and Maki took a thermometer from her pocket before placing it on the shorter woman's mouth.

There was a brief moment of silence until the red-head slightly jumped from surprise as Niko wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Fortunately, Honoka was looking at the window while waiting for the result and was not able to see the two others.

"W-what are you doing?" Maki hissed in a low tone and the ginger didn't hear her.

The ravenette rested her head on the taller woman's back. "What are you talking about? Is it a crime to cling to my girlfriend?"

The red-head's face was slightly red but she decided to not counter. After all, what Niko said was true; they were going out. She has decided to move to Nagiita few months prior while Niko stood behind at Tokyo. Sure, the ravenette used to visit her regularly and she even had a trip back to Akihabara from time to time but the time they spent together was mostly short-lived.

Their attention was brought back by a beep coming from the thermometer and Niko had no other choice but to let go so that Maki could take back the tool. "36.9°… It is fine!" The red-head placed the small device back on her pocket. "The weather is nice today so how about we have a little walk outside?"

[-x-x-x-]

The sun was at the East, meaning that it just rose few hours prior, the sly being white due to the clouds, barely allowing the rays of light to shine the small town in which the hospital was. Niko was the one leading their way out of the hospital, her girlfriend and the ginger right behind her. Honoka was currently sitting on a wheeled chair pushed by Maki.

It was snowing outside, the background being a slightly desolated place. The roads were covered with white snows, just like the very few cars placed at the parking and the few buildings. It was a small town and no one was outside at that moment except for the three women.

Said women were at the hospital's rear 'garden'. Only a bed of Narcissus flower was decorating such place as it was the only flower that bloomed in winter. Other than that, there was nothing that interesting. Honoka, still sitting on her chair watched the mysterious flowers and couldn't help at them.

"Narcissus, the flower of winter." She turned to see Niko, who was clad in a large coat and scarf over her attire from earlier walked in her direction. "Do you know the legend behind that flower?"

Honoka nodded with a smile. She was intrigued as to why something would be able to bloom in such harsh season. Maki walked in their direction as well after seeing the two. The doctor too was wearing a coat and a scarf over her white shirt and dark skirt. "Are you perhaps talking about Narcissus?"

The raven-haired girl scoffed while proudly placing her hands on her hips. "The story took place in Grece back during the Antiquity. There was a young woman by the name of Echo and another young woman by the name of Narcissus." Niko started before kneeling in front of the flower bed. "Narcissus was beautiful, kind and caring; everything about her was perfect. She was courageous and loved by the people as well. On the other hand, Echo was a shy but talented person that few of the people called 'goddess'. She was good at lot of things, but she could only imitate things that the others did; be they song, actions or even words."

Honoka eyed at the flowers an instant before turning to the raven-haired woman once again. "So, what happened?"

"Echo was in love with Narcissus." Maki continued. "However, Echo couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't confess her love to Narcissus until Narcissus confessed to her. Her curse was that she could only imitate things and words that the others did/said. She has waited decades for her beloved to finally tell the three words she was longing for so long."

"In the end," the ginger turned to Niko who was walking beside the taller red-head, "Narcissus never confessed and Echo felt hurt. Despite her efforts, she was not able to do anything until Narcissus did them to her. She then fell in despair and met with a witch."

"She then asked the witch to cast a curse on the two of them since she feared someone else would get Narcissus. She has decided that if she wasn't the one for Narcissus then no one would." The doctor continued as her girlfriend linked arm with her.

Honoka had a painful feeling in her chest as she saw the two being this close. She brought a hand to her chest. _"Why am I feeling like this? These two are going out…so why…?"_ She however rested back her hand on her lap. She herself was wearing a jacket and a scarf over the long-sleeve cotton pajama top and cotton pajama pants. "So, what kind of curse was it?"

Niko watched at the horizon an instant before turning back to their friend. "She has asked the witch to turn Narcissus into a flower so that her beauty and gentleness would remain but no one will be able to keep her for themselves. As to make her unique however, Echo has asked the witch to turn her into a flower that blooms in winter, unlike the usual flowers of spring or summer."

"…and so the witch accepted and casted the spell. Narcissus turned into a flower." Maki blew warm breath on her cold fingers. "Asking for such thing however was not free and in return, Echo has disappeared in exchange. She has not fully vanished however as she started to wander around the words; in the caves and in the mountains, looking for her beloved."

"What a tragic story…" Honoka stated as she turned back to the flowers before turning at the two other women.

Maki and Niko were looking at the horizon, now holding hands. The two women rested their shoulders against each others. The ginger felt jealous at that time.

" _Why…?"_

The raven-haired woman turned to her and let go of Maki's hand before walking in her direction. "Anyway, we should get back inside. The great Niko-Niko-Nii is starting to feel cold right now. Sure, I wouldn't want my skin to turn-"

Niko's speech was cut as the red-head cleared her throat and walked behind the wheeled chair. "I guess we should get back inside. It is almost time for lunch so how about Niko-chan go to buy us something at the cafeteria while I bring Honoka at her room." She eyes sarcastically at her lover with her pair of amethyst orbs.

The ravenette wanted to counter but her words got stuck in her tongue as she saw a smile on Honoka's face. The younger girl was smiling happily as the doctor placed her hands on her shoulders. She didn't know why, but the still recovering woman felt a warm feeling on her chest. Niko let go of a sigh. "Fine in that case! I will pay for today only!"

[-x-x-x-]

The three women were now back at the room and were eating their lunch—mostly composed of rice, bread, tomato and sweets. Niko was attempting to make a fool of herself as to make the ginger laugh. She has missed Honoka's laughing voice so much.

"Niko-chan is so funny!"

"What are you talking about?" The ravenette's Tsundere tendencies kicked in. Sure, she like hearing the ginger's giggles and laughing but she was too shy and proud to let it be without pretending. The smile on her face was betraying her however.

Maki rolled her eyes before grabbing a tomato with her chopstick and offering it to her girlfriend. Niko gladly accepted the offer and swallowed the tomato and giving a surprising peek on the red-head's lips. Honoka's and Maki's jaws fell. The painful feeling that the ginger felt earlier came at full force as she clenched her chopstick hard enough to break them. _"Why?"_

"N-Niko-chan… W-what do you think you are doing?" The red-head stuttered.

Niko just gave a teasing smile. "I am kissing my girlfriend. Is that a crime?"

The ginger-haired woman's feeling was increasing and she ended up clenching her teeth. _"How dare she?"_ Her selfish side was getting the better of her. She had come to term that she have fallen for the red-head the night prior. Maybe it was love at first sigh…maybe it was long before that, but she was sure it was love. She was not going to just sit there and watch Niko take the spotlight with the gorgeous doctor.

"Honoka…" The young woman's train of thought was cut as she saw the red-head offering her a piece of tomato with her chopstick. "Here! You can have some as well."

The ginger took an instant as to place her mind on the events. She was internally fighting with herself about what she was about to do. She was in love with Maki, but Niko and Maki were a couple. What was she supposed to do? Accept the fact and live her life or allowing her selfish self to dominate?

"Honoka?"

The older girl forced a smile before leaning forward as to take the tomato in her mouth. As she leaned back once again, she had made her decision. Without summation, Honoka leaned in again and this time pressed her lips against the red-head's. Maki's and Niko's eyes went wide as she forced her tongue inside the other woman's.

" _I don't care anymore! I don't know who I was and how I used to ask or even what is the situation now. I just want Maki…and I will do anything to get her."_ She eyed at Niko who was still gasping from shock, eyes wide. _"And nothing will stop me."_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: OOCs are to be expected.**


	3. Wandering thoughts

Yaya: So, here we go again?

Samuko: What a pain! I hate love triangle and harem.

Shimako: *giggles* I kind of want to know where this progress though.

Haruka: Haru prefer comedy though~

Yaya: But we have to finish it since we started it.

Samuko: Talking about finish, how about we finally move away from this fandom? I mean I am sick of seeing OC-centered harem/romance stories in the LL section. Let us get the heck out after finishing all our other stories.

Shimako: True, I can agree with you…but then what to do?

Haruka: Haru wants to write for Riddle Story of Devil, Flip Flappers, Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo and Pan de Peace since these fandoms are not invaded by straight pairings/harem yet.

Yaya: *sighs* I hate to admit it, but you're right. I can't stand browsing the section and see an OC-centered harem story in LL anymore. Let us do so! We will just finish our ongoing stories and the ones we are planning on the computer and then get out of here.

Samuko: That's the spirit!

Shimako: Sorry, everyone…but we really can't stand seeing them. We don't read them but the thought only and the disgust caused by reading the summary is too much for us.

Haruka: Shima-Nee, Yaya-Nii, Samu-Nii and Haru will do their best to finish every story we posted on this fandom then. Also, Haruka-tachi doesn't own anything.

[-x-x-x-]

 **Chapter 3: Wandering thoughts**

" _Nothing is worse than regrets."_

As the snow was falling outside, in the dark background of the night in Nagiita, a lone figure could be seen sitting by the window of one of the hospital's room. The window was open, allowing the cold winter air to blow in the small room. The ginger-haired woman clad in nothing but a plain orange pajama however didn't budge from the cold.

Her mind was wandering, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell. It was dark outside as the dark clouds were covering the night sky. The town as well wasn't as lively as the big metropolises as no sign of light could have been seen kilometers around. The only visible lights were coming from the parking and few of the other occupied rooms. Honoka's room was in the dark as well since the young woman has turned the light off before going to have some fresh air.

" _I'm such an idiot!"_

Looking down, the young woman bit her lower lip, tears threatening to form on her eyes. She was still stuck on the wheeled chair and was now alone in that small room. Said room felt very empty and cold, not just because of the cold evening wind, but because of its lack of human warmth. With only a small white metallic bed at the middle and two pliable chairs at the side, it looked more like a prison than anything else.

" _Why did I have to do that?"_ She brought her right hand closer to her face and gave herself a slap on the good mind-calming cheek. _"And in front of Niko…"_ Tears started to run on her cold cheeks. _"Yet they were so nice to me… Now, I am all alone…"_

Memories of what happened earlier that day played on the ginger's mind, from her waking up and finding the ponytailed raven-haired woman beside her, the doctor and Niko taking care of her and telling the story of Narcissus and Echo, Honoka getting jealous…and forcing Maki into a kiss.

The ginger brushed her left hand on her forehead as to have her bangs hide her wet sapphire eyes. She was torturing herself by accusing herself to be an idiot and anything that would make her suffer. She however knew that that was nothing compared to how the two other women felt.

As the kiss has ended, Maki was still in the shock, her mouth agape and was unable to form a coherent word. Niko, who was shocked but quickly recovered, has forced a smile, walked beside the two women and sat at the edge of the bed. She has attempted to not look hurt, but Honoka knew she was deep inside. It was at that time that the ginger instantly regretted her decision and started to fidget with her fingers, mentally fighting n how she was supposed to apologize.

Maki snapped back out of confusion not long after and gave the shorter girl a pitiful look. It wasn't until her girlfriend gestured her by moving her irises that the doctor stood up. _**"I-I almost forgot to tell you but another doctor has asked for my assistance. I-I will be going t-then… S-see you later, Niko-chan, Honoka…"**_ And then she left.

As the tall red-head woman closed the door behind her, Niko's smile dropped. Honoka felt the deepest level of guilty, already forgetting her decision of doing everything it took to be with Maki. She knew that she was not the one. After all, who was she? She couldn't even remember anything, even her own name. Why would such perfect woman choose her over anyone else?

" _ **Honoka."**_ Niko's voice was stern and the ginger didn't dare to meet with her pair of crimson irises. _**"Look me in the eyes when I talk to you!"**_ She said in a commanding voice and the younger woman had no other choice but to slowly lift her head to see an angry expression on the petite woman's face. She felt scared. _**"I know that the mood might have gotten into you…and I will forgive you for the kiss from earlier. I will not tolerate anything anymore in the future though. Understood?"**_

" _ **Y-yes!"**_ Honoka shyly replied.

" _ **Good!"**_ The raven-haired woman didn't change her expression as she walked out of the room, grabbing her handbag in the process.

More tears ran on the ginger's cheek but she did her best to keep it quiet. She however couldn't suppress the sobs caused by the painful feeling on her chest.

" _Why am I still alive? Am I really this person? If that's right, then, why did I have to survive? I should have just died that day. Niko and Maki are in bad term because of me. If only I wasn't here today, things wouldn't be this bad."_

" _ **Honoka…no matter what…you must survive!"**_ An unfamiliar voice echoed in the ginger's head. She lifted her head but saw no one until a flash appeared marking a new vision. A figure was seen in front of her. It was too blurry for the younger woman to identify the person, but it was an older woman judging by several facts. _**"You must…"**_ The woman coughed blood. On top of her was a pile of metal and other things. Beside her was the severely damaged corpse of a young girl—a blurry figure as well. _**"My baby…"**_ The woman stroke Honoka's face. _**"You have to live…for the four of us…"**_

As the vision ended, Honoka found herself breathing heavily, her clothes drenched in sweat. "W-what was that?" She tried to calm her breathing and fast heartbeat for an instant while her brain was trying to process the newly-received information. "These people… Mom… Dad… Yukiho…"

Another flash happened and she saw herself in a Japanese-style room, a kotatsu being at the middle and three other people sitting around it. Of course, it was blurry, but she could conclude that they were having a party because of a cake on the table and few drinks. _**"Cheers!"**_ The smaller figure beside her raised her glass and the two others as well as the owner of the memory raised their own glasses.

"Homura bakery… our home… Gone…"

As soon as the vision came into an end, another one quickly invaded her brain. She was now walking a hallway along two other figures. _**"H-Honoka-chan…"**_ One of the figures with gray hair started. _**"T-there is something we want you to know… Sure, you know that Umi-chan and I are going out, right?"**_

" _ **Yeah! I know and I fully support the two of you!"**_ Honoka recognized her own voice for once.

" _ **The truth is… you know… we…"**_

" _ **Kotori!"**_ The third figure with blue hair according to the shades of blue spoke for the first time. _**"If you really want to say it, do it without remorse and do it sternly. Honoka will not understand otherwise."**_

There was a brief moment of silence before the shorter figure turned to the owner of the memory. _**"Honoka-chan… Umi-chan and I will get engaged soon…and I want you to stop hanging out with us. You are always following us on our dates and playing the third-wheel role and I can't stand it anymore. I am sorry, Honoka-chan, but I would like you to keep your distance."**_

Another moment of silence until Honoka spoke again. _**"All right in that case! I will just support the two of you by the side. We will always be friend, right?"**_

" _ **What Kotori really meant,"**_ The owner of the point of view turned to the other figure, _**"Is that you should stop interfering with our life. We are very grateful we both met you and we still want to be your friend…"**_ She looked down. _**"But having you around won't bring anything good for us."**_ She started to sob. _**"I wanted to convince myself that our friendship would last eternally…but we've changed a lot. Honoka, you have changed a lot. I am so sorry… I can't…"**_

" _ **Umi-chan…"**_

The gray-haired girl took the other girl in a hug, sobbing herself. _**"We are sorry, Honoka-chan! This is the best we could think of. We hope you will be able to find better friends than us…"**_ There was a brief pause before she resumed. _**"We are just cowards and you know that… Thank you for everything, Honoka-chan!"**_

Honoka was breathing heavily. She felt hot from the panic caused by the series of flashback that was running on her mind. Even the cold evening air was left ignored as she was trying to place on finger on how bad her situation was.

"Kotori-chan… Umi-chan… My best friends… betrayed me…"

As if that wasn't enough, another flashback appeared, this time featuring four other figures other than the viewer inside a large room. It was still blurry but Honoka could see confetti and other decorations around her. Two small figures—one with orange hair and another brunette—were feeding each others at the side while the two older were cuddling near the table.

" _ **Everyone, I brought a game!"**_ The ginger recognized the voice as her own. _**"Who wants to play?"**_

" _ **I think I will pass."**_ The orange-haired girl said cheerfully. _**"I'd rather cuddle with Kayo-chin!"**_

" _ **Do not take it badly, Honoka-chan but…"**_ The other figure beside her continued. _**"Playing a game with Honoka-chan can sometimes turn bad… S-sorry!"**_

The owner of the memory then turned to the two other people who were feeding each others. _**"Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan? How about we play a game?"**_

" _ **A game?"**_ The blonde questioned.

Honoka had the feeling that she saw the shorter woman grin despite the blurry vision. _**"The only game I want to play right now is the Ericchi game!"**_

" _ **S-stop that, Nozomi. That's not funny at all."**_

" _ **But you like it, don't you?"**_

" _ **Nozomi."**_

Honoka felt a disappointed feeling inside her as she sat back. A couple of minutes have passed and the two other couples were still only focusing on each others, literally forgetting about the ginger. After a good minute, the young woman finally decided to say something. _**"S-say, everyone… I was thinking-"**_

" _ **Honoka-chan…"**_ The ginger's words were cut as the brunette spoke. _**"We heard about what happened with Kotori-chan and Umi-chan."**_

" _ **Do not take it badly Honoka, but…"**_ The blonde continued. _**"Don't you think you've been a lot annoying lately?"**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **What Eri-chan meant is that you've been interfering with our couples a lot lately."**_ The orange-haired girl explained. _**"You've been hanging at our place too much and have interfered in our dates. Even right now, Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan, Kayo-chin and I were supposed to be on a double date but you forced yourself in."**_

" _ **W-well… S-sorry about that…"**_ Honoka looked down. _**"I am sorry! I will be leaving right away."**_ And then she stood up before walking away as no one has tried to stop her.

The ginger was clutching her head at that point, her eyes wide from the choc of receiving that much information in such short time.

"Rin-chan… Hanayo-chan… Eri-chan… Nozomi-chan…" She lowered her head. "I am all alone now!" Fortunately, she was still using a low tone she didn't have to fear someone might come in with a noise complain. After silently crying her heart out for a couple of minute, she finally lifted her head, her eyes tired and red, her face expressing how hurt she was. "I am all alone now…" Tears were still running on her cheeks and she didn't even bother wiping them as she gazed at the falling snow outside. "Why am I still alive?" Her eyes wandered until the saw a small bread knife placed on one of the chairs beside her and grabbed it. She pointed the tool right beneath her neck and took a deep breath. "I am a failure!"

After taking another breath, she brought the knife to where her neck was supposed to be and felt the tool come in contact with a flesh. The silence was gold as the ginger slowly opened her tired eyes. For odd reasons, she didn't feel any kind of pain in her neck and looked down to see her hands holding the knife now covered in blood…and another hand in front of her neck, being trusted by the knife, explain why the ginger didn't feel the blade against her flesh.

Her eyes started to shake as she slowly turned to the owner of the hand and dropped the knife as she saw who the person who has stopped her from committing suicide was. "M-Maki-chan…?" The red-head doctor held her wounded right hand with her other one and slightly averted her eyes. "Why did you do that? Why did you stop me while hurting yourself? Like I said I am a failure so just let me go to where I am supposed to go; to the world of dead people." The red-head gritted her teeth. "Mom, Dad and Yukiho… I have lost them! I need them! I want to be with them!"

Not being able to hold her feelings anymore, the doctor turned to the shorter woman with a stern look on her face, tears running on her cheeks and gave Honoka a hard slap with her uninjured hand. Echoes of the slap reasoned in the small room as only silence filled the area. The ginger was surprised by the sudden hit and quickly felt the pain behind it. That however didn't last long as Maki kneeled down and took her in a warm hug. "Idiot! Don't you dare say that! You are a very important person for me! I will never leave you alone! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am today. If it wasn't you, my life would have been a very boring one. Thanks to you, I was able to experience lot of feelings I never thought I would ever have one day…" Her voice started to slowly break as she sobbed. "You are my sunshine! Honoka, I love you!"

Maki broke the hug so she could see Honoka's face that was still a mess before pressing their lips together. The kiss was a gentle one that allowed both women to calm down. As they broke it, the taller woman started unbuttoning her shirt and unzipping her shirt before stripping Honoka as well. The ginger didn't resist and the two fell on the small bed, only clad in their underwear before resuming their kissing.

When that was going on, Niko who had her back against the door of the room was silently crying. _"I'm an idiot!"_ She attempted to muffle her sobs and thanked every existing celestial element that the hallways were always empty at these hours. _"I always knew that Maki had feelings for Honoka… Even when the two of us were going out, I always knew that she could never forget her. I have attempted to make her forget Honoka but…"_ She sniffed and looked at the ceiling. _"No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to hate Honoka nor Maki. Maybe these two are made for each others and I was just a fool, hoping that my true feelings will be returned one day."_ She placed a hand on her chest and started walking away. _"Today, I lost… It hurt so much but it can't be helped. Maybe someday, I will be able to find the 'real someone' for me…"_


	4. Their true feelings (end)

**Chapter 4: Their true feelings**

" _Love is like the sun; if you get too far, you'll freeze but if you get too close, you'll burn."_

A pair of tired crimson red orbs was wide open in the dark large room. The only light visible was outside and being filtered by the several curtains placed on the windows, allowing the room into a dark and silent atmosphere. Niko was immobile while laid on the large queen-sized pink bed, her eyes wet and lips dry.

The young woman's hair was untied and in a mess. It being longer—reaching her hip while standing—didn't help as it was adding more into the vortex that was Yazawa Niko. Said woman was only clad in her underwear as she only had enough strength to strip while getting home but didn't find the will to wear any pajama.

It was almost dawn. A quick glance at the clock placed at the nearest wall was saying it was 4:00 AM, meaning that the ravenette has spent the whole night crying over her defeat. The bitterness of the events made her bit her bottom lip and she grabbed a nearby pillow before placing it on her face, allowing her to muffle a scream.

It was not the usual way of scream she was used to. That one was filled with sadness, defeat, sourness and despair. Never in her life has she thought she would be as depressed as this since their Mother passed away. It was two years prior but the memory was fresh in her mind.

" _Niko… Promise me that you will always follow your dreams and will do everything you can for your beloved one. I might not have been the best Mother but I want you to be able to success where I failed. I want you to fall in love, to love someone and to be loved back, to be together with that person and seek for each other's happiness. I know that you can do that." There was a brief moment of silence as Ms. Yazawa let go of a sob and reached for her older daughter's hand. Niko, who was sitting on a pliable chair beside her mother's dying bed was silently crying and held the older woman's hand. "Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotaro are already old enough to take care of themselves so I will just ask you to occasionally have an eye on them. You have your own live as well after all." Another pause invaded the small room as the white-haired woman took a short breath. "Promise me that you will never forget who you really are."_

 _The younger raven-haired woman sobbed twice before nodding bitterly. "Yes. I promise!" Ms. Yazawa's lips formed a smile, her last smile, at the answer before her hand turned numb and lost its strength. Her eyes were open and that smile still on her face; her suffering has ended. Niko stood silent for a couple of minute before slowly placing her mother's hand back on the bed and closed her eyes. "Thank you for everything."_

 _Another sob later, the ravenette couldn't contain her sadness anymore and fell on her knees before hugging the woman's lifeless body, bitter tears running her cold cheeks._

Niko's gaze was glued to the dark ceiling, a hand on her chest. The pillow from earlier was now on the floor, resting alongside her dispatched clothes and half-burn picture of Maki and herself. As another drop of tear ran on her left cheek, her teeth were gritted while her hands were shaking. She was scared, she was angry, she was sad, she was lonely.

The painful feeling that was ravaging inside her chest was about the same as back then. It was only one or two scales bellow it, question pain. _"Why am I like this?"_ The question wasn't targeted to anyone special since she herself felt stupid for thinking like that. _"Why am I always falling for the wrong person? Nozomi, Eri, Maki… Honoka…"_

She closed her eyes while letting go of another sob. Her surrounding was very silent and empty. While getting home, Niko has sealed everything that reminded her of her past loves in a storage room at the basement. She was currently back in Tokyo.

After overhearing Honoka and Maki at it, the ravenette couldn't take anymore and took the first plane to go back to where everything started. She didn't want to stay there because she knew that her two friend's love will blossom back very fast and she will end up as the damn third wheel.

Surely, one heartbreak or two wouldn't have made her suffer that much…but being heartbroken four times was too much, especially when being honestly in love with that person.

Nozomi was her first love. They bickered a lot but the ravenette found herself falling for the spiritual girl without realizing it. Later though, she heard that the purple-head was already going out with someone and Niko has decided to move one, not even questioning that person's identity.

Next up was Eri. The quarter-Russian was always ready to help anyone, especially her. She was reliable, kind and well-mannered and that was what made the young dreamer fall for her. The blonde was the one who has helped her improve her dance skill even though Niko will never admit that out loud. Sure, she was skilled, but Eri's help sharpened her techniques. Unfortunately, the day of their graduation, the day when she has planned to confess was also the day that Nozomi has announced that she was going out with the quarter-Russian and the two of them were going to get engaged soon.

Niko was heartbroken. She knew that the two of them were very close friend, but that was the only thing they saw the two's relationship: friends…or even sisters.

Maki was another story. The ravenette knew from the beginning that she was being used as a replacement or a guinea pig to allow the taller girl to make experiences. The red-head and Honoka were obviously in love with each others since high school but have never admitted it out loud. The fact that everyone has assumed Niko had a thing for the red-head future doctor and vice-versa was not helping either. Even Kotori has attempted to serve them a parfait glace for a couple to them when they were helping the maid café back in Akihabara.

" _I'm such an idiot!"_ The young woman slammed her fist on the soft mattress as she reopened her eyes. _"Why did I agree to play along, knowing that Maki will never love me as much as she really loves Honoka?"_

She knew that the red-head was a coward who preferred to flee difficulties. That was why she has decided to follow the path built by her parents by becoming a doctor rather than following her dreams. The same happened with Honoka; she was scarred of how their leader would react and kept her feeling to herself.

As the two of them were pretending though, the ravenette unconsciously found herself falling for the red-head. She couldn't believe that she was being so careless but couldn't stop her feeling. Niko has become more honest with her feelings and started showing more honest acts to her 'girlfriend'.

Of course, their 'first times' were all very awkward and tasteless since Niko knew that they were not as honest that she wanted them to be. She has held the hand of a girl whose heart was beating for someone else, has kissed a girl who had her eyes on someone else, she went on dates with a girl who was dreaming to be together with someone else…she has done 'that' to a woman who was longing for a certain someone to do 'it' to her.

Niko jumped out of the bed and started kicking a random pillow, evacuating her anger on it. It took her a couple of minutes and breaking at least a dozen on pillows before falling on her knees, tired and sadder than before. Her breathing was heavy by this point, her heard beating faster.

" _Honoka…"_

She wrapped her arms around her body, remembering the ginger's warmth while hugging her, that angelic voice telling her to cheer up, that comfortable hand that was always ready to help her stand up again each time she made a mistake. Honoka was the love of her life. She didn't want to admit it. She never did…until that night when realizing that the reason of her grief was not the fact of loosing Maki but having lost their former leader.

As if hearing about the Kousaka's accident was no enough, her still mourning over her mother's death and looking after her three siblings were weighting heavy on her hands. Fortunately, she was able to sigh a relief when hearing that Maki has taken every possible charge and did her all to save the ginger. Deciding to put her jealousy aside, thinking that a life was way more important, the raven-haired young woman has agreed to allow her 'girlfriend' move to Nagiita as to permanently look after their friends who was in the coma.

When hearing the news that Honoka has woken up though, Niko quickly canceled her concert and took the first plane that could lead her to the town of hope. She has begged her managers to find an excuse and was overwhelmed with happiness as they all ended up agreeing.

Despite having lost her memory though, Honoka was still the Honoka that the ravenette has fallen in love with. Each minute they spent together was like a warm sunshine melting the freezing world of snow and ice that was Niko's soul.

She was not angry at the ginger for that kiss with Maki. She was angry with herself for not being able to accept the fact that these two were made for each others and she was fated to stay alone for the rest of her life.

" _This isn't fair…"_ The ravenette fell on the floor. The rays of light were already trying to find a way to illuminate the inside of the room but were stopped by the dark curtains. _"Why do I have to suffer this much? Why don't I get the chance to be happy in love?"_

Just as she closed her eyes though, three distinctive knocks on the door brought her back into the real world and she attempted to ignore them until more knocks could be heard.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, not hiding her anger and sadness with her tone.

There was a moment of silence and Niko thought the person has left. She rested her head back on the cold floor until a familiar voice echoed from behind the door. "Niko… I…" She recognized whose voice it was and wanted to ask the owner why she was here but just decided to remain calm. "I'm sorry… I caused so much trouble." There was another pause until the young woman behind the door spoke again. "I regained my memory. I remember everything now; from my love for Maki, our friendship back in µ's and my love for Niko."

The ravenette was taken aback by Honoka's words. She rarely dropped the suffix -chan at the end of other girl's name but doing so was proving how serious she was. Niko wanted to stand up and open the door, to take her beloved one in a hug and cry her heart out…but she couldn't. She was too proud to do that.

"Niko…" Another familiar voice echoed. She gritted her teeth while listening to what Maki had to say. "I know you are hurt. I was a hypocrite."

"Leave me alone!" The ravenette's voice was breaking down by this point.

Another moment of silence took place until the voice behind the door echoed again. "We went by your apartment but the landlords said that you took your stuffs and left with the last plane."

"I had to call for the Nishikino special air jet to allow us here as soon as possible."

Niko gritted her teeth. "Why are you here?"

"We owe you explanation."

"That you two are a happy couple and did the trip to Tokyo just to rub the fact on my face?" The young raven-haired woman said angrily before breaking down in tears. "I already know that so please save your apologies for someone else." There went a sob. "I beg of you; please just leave me alone."

There went another silent that lasted for a couple of minute until a loud bang came from the door. "Listen up, Niko!" Anger could be heard within Honoka's tone in her voice. "We came all the way here to tell you something important so open this door right away!"

"And then what? You are going to humiliate me?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Maki's voice too was filled with anger as another bang on the door occurred. "Just open this so we can talk face to face like responsible adult."

Niko chuckled sarcastically. "Responsible adult? And you are the one telling me that, Miss Coward…"

There was a brief moment of silence before the red-head spoke again, this time her voice back to normal. "I don't want to flee anymore. I've told my parents to disown me. I want to follow my dreams; I want to make music my career, I want to have Honoka by my side…I want you by my side. Niko, I…I love you. Sorry for not being able to convey my feelings earlier."

The older woman's eyes widened at hearing that and slightly lifted her head. "What are you telling here? Are you telling me that you love two women at the same time while you yourself being a woman and think the three of us could remain together? You're way more stupid than I ever thought."

Maki's lips slowly curled into a smile as tears formed on her eyes. "I know that. I am the most stupid person the two of you have ever met. I always caused you two so much trouble." The door was slowly opened from the inside so that the ravenette could be face to face with the two guests. Niko was only dressed in a robe while Honoka—who was still stuck in a wheeled chair—was clad in her orange pajama and Maki was stuck with a doctor's outfit. The ravenette looked confused and waited for a follow-up. "That's why," the red-head bowed at the two older girls, "thank you for always looking after me!"

"Maki…"

"Maki…"

The ginger was the first to recover and spread her arms to welcome their younger friend in a warm hug. Maki accepted and fell on her knees. The former leader then turned to the shortest of the three. Niko was holding her tears. She wanted to look strong but Honoka's look was making it hard to resist. She fell on her knees too and joined the duo in the heartwarming hug.

"Maki… Niko…" The two mentioned girl buried their faces in Honoka's chest, soaking the pajama shirt in the process—but it wasn't as if anyone cared. "I want to spent the rest of my life with the two of you."

"Honoka…" Niko sobbed another time into the cotton fabric. "Thank you for always be there when I need it the most." She lifted her head. "I love you!" She then leaned in to press their lips together. It didn't last long as they separated after a couple of second and she turned to the red-head. "Maki… Thank you for always rectifying me when I act too proud or do bad things. I love you!"

"I know." Maki smiled before the two of them had a brief kiss.

"Jeez!" The oldest of the three was the one who stood up first. "What do I do with you two?" Despite her sigh though, the smile on her face was proving that she was the one who enjoyed that moment more than anyone else. She then walked beside the ginger as Maki stood up and pushed the wheeled chair inside the room. "Let us get inside first! The two of you owe me lot of explanation."

Honoka and Maki giggled as they walked past the door and were now in the very large room that was Niko's… er- It was now theirs! That room filled with idol posters and torn-out pillows was going to be their new home. "Yes, Niko-chan!"

 **[The end]**

 **[Fin]**

 **[Tapitra]**

 **A/N: Last time I cried so much while writing was with the chapter 5 and 6 of Eto Aho.**

 **Anyway, we did it! Another completed story! We can move into the next one now.**

 **Looks like our time in this fandom is near its end. What remain for us to complete are Cute Knights (03/?), Broken (01/03), Ianao Namako (02/04), Jouso Problems (01/?), Spoiling (01/04) and Support (07/?). The crossovers will be completed after these ones.**


End file.
